MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden
|image=Johnny-msv-r.jpg |english=MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden |kanji=機動戦士ガンダム MSV-R ジョニー・ライデンの帰還 |romaji=Gundam MSV-R - Johnny Raiden no Kikan |shortname=MSV-R: RoJR |era=Universal Century |media=Manga |episodes= |volumes=8 |japanese start=April 26, 2010 |platform= |mode= |producer= |publisher=Kadokawa Shoten |magazine=Gundam Ace |chardesign=Ark Performance |mechdesign=Kunio Okawara |storyscript=Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate |director= |music= |japaneserelease= |englishrelease= }} is a manga first serialized in ''Gundam Ace April, 2010. The theme, setting, and mechanics are interlocked with the MSV-R (2009) design series project. Summary In U.C. 0090, three members of the Federation Survey Service; Rimia Greenwood, Led Wayline and Ashley Brown Brandon are charged with collecting data on various mobile suits that will bring the dark parts of the end of the One Year War to light. Among their subjects of interest are Kycilia Zabi's ace pilot-only Chimera Corps, and the Zeon ace pilot Johnny Ridden. Story Volume 01 MATERIAL-A001: Voice In U.C. 0089, the Earth Federation Government decided to start collecting documents and data lost during the chaos the One Year War to compile and preserve it. The government and space forces left the task to F.S.S. (Federation Survey Service). The collection and analysis of the data from both the Earth Federation and former Zeon project were part of the mission. Through this project, the dark parts of the end of the One Year War will be brought to light. In U.C. 0090, an Earth Federation soldier name Led Wayline pilots FA-78-1B Gundam Full Armor Type-B in a simulation design. In the simulation design Gundam Full Armor Type-B battles three MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type. Wayline easily defeated the three Gelgoog High Mobility Types and the battle ship they were protecting. Then the simulation design encountered a system error and one of the destroyed Gelgoog High Mobility Type was revived into an unknown blue Gelgoog. Shock by what was happening Wayline couldn't move using this chance the Gelgoog pull its twin beam sword. Before striking him the blue Gelgoog welcomes the return of Johnny Ridden. Then the Gelgoog destroyed the Gundam Full Armor Type-B thus ending the simulation design program. Rimia Greenwood checks on Wayline to see if he is all right. Wayline confused of the blue Gelgoog called him Johnny Ridden. MATERIAL-A002: Picture In U.C. 0079, three zeon pilots are in a training mission with their MS-06A Zaku II Early Type. Their mission is to attack a Papua-class supply ship with three Gattle units escorting it, while at the same time two of Zaku II units has to protect the third Zaku II unit whose equipped with a bazooka. The Zaku II units manage to bypass the three Gattle units and hit the Papua class with a rocket. The third Zaku II unit tried to reload, but forgot to stable the mobility and motion of Zaku II causing it to drop the rocket. After failing their training mission Lietenant Rubence the pilot of the third Zaku II unit gets military corrected by his captain for his mistakes. In U.C. 0090, 12 years after the One Year War Rubence has been called by F.S.S. to confirm the Zaku II unit they recovered is an A Type. Inside the unit there were signatures of those who used to pilot it including Rubence "Rabbit" Bamcheves which is how F.S.S. contacted him. Rubence explained how great Zeon aces like Char Aznable or the Black Tri-Stars are made by the training they did with the Zaku II Early Type. Later on, Wayline checks if Johnny Riddens was on the list of pilots who trained in the Zaku II Early Type, but he is nowhere to be seen. Rimia also confirms there were no traces of hacking or instalments in the simulator. Wayline and Rimia searched images of Ridden, but none of them showed the right image only other zeon pilots proclaimed to be Johnny Ridden. MATERIAL-A003: Emblem Rimia, Wayline and Brandon meet with Broglie Ligera of the 13th MS Company for the information he has on the RB-79M Ball Type M. The RB-79M Ball Type M first appeared in the One Year War. The majority of the Ball Type M were stationed at Luna II and transported long distances by Columbus-class supply ship alongside many RB-79 Ball that acted as escorts. The Ball Type M was fielded in the early part of the One Year War before the Earth Federation completed their Project V and began fielding their own mobile suits to counter Zeon's machines. The Ball Type M was used to mine known Zeon patrol routes on fixed orbits around the Earth. This tactic was used to great effect, destroying many Zeon warships and hampering the movements of their fleets. As the One Year War entered its last month, the Earth Federation needed every available combat unit for its assaults on the Principality of Zeon's primary bases. To meet their need they converted every RB-79M Ball Type M were converted back into the standard RB-79 Ball model to take part in the offensive operations. Rimia then asked him how the emblem of a unicorn is related to his company. Broglie explained he met the Crimson Lighting, Johnny Ridden, on the battlefield when he was an Ensign. On the 8th of October U.C. 0079, while a Federation team was laying out its mines, the Ball Type Ms and Ball units were ambushed by Zaku IIs lead by Johnny Ridden piloting his MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type. All of the Ball units were destroyed except for one piloted by Broglie he comes face to face with Ridden's Zaku II High Mobility Type. Ridden spares his life and entrusted him with his emblem, worn by warriors who never yield and whose pride is never sullied. He goes telling Broglie that by wearing the emblem he will know who he is and the next time they meet on the battlefield he will shoot Broglie down. Back to U.C. 0090, Broglie never got to meet Johnny Ridden again and was inspired by Ridden's emblem the unicorn emblazoned on the Zaku's elbow that it became his team’s symbol. As the trio leave, Broglie looks out the window and knows he just met Johnny Ridden once again. MATERIAL-A004: 3 on 3 Jacobius Node meets with prime minister's aide, Oxner Cliff. Oxner's assistant informs them the man they put in work at Luna II send them a message that someone implanted an external memory device to acquire the operation records in the simulator. Oxner mention there is an another organization out there like his own in search for Johnny Ridden. Then the assistant shows Jocobius twelve pictures the other organization made contact. Five of them already been taken care of and six still remaining with one of them being Led Wayline. He tells Jacobius the investigation is still ongoing and the number of Johnny Ridden candidates might increase. Jocobius leaves and goes after one of the six candidates. Oxner's assistant leaves after to find the terminal that took logs from the simulator. Oxner stares out the window and wonders about the other organization's leader Uma Lightning. Elsewhere, Rimia, Wayline and Brandon arrived to an Earth Federation base in the desert to collect data on MS-06G Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type. Then an alarm announced the base is under attack by an unknown force. The unknown force are a group of bandits with mobile suits, their aim being to steal the material from storehouse. One of the officers mention an unknown organization is trying to form an alliance with all the small bandits around the world. Rimia convinces Wayline to help out even if he has little experience with Zeon mobile suits. MATERIAL-A005: Realize Jacobius Node also shows up to the Earth Federation base using the bandits as a distraction. Wayline prepares to be launch in the Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type. During the battle some of the soldiers were astonished to find the another unknown (Jacobius) force were using beam rifles and had GM Quel units. Elsewhere, Oxner talks to one his colleagues about his election for prime minister. Back to the battle, Wayline launches from the hanger and Rimia's Haro started to say, "We welcome your return Johnny Ridden." Wayline battles two bandits one in a Zaku II and another one in a GM, but he crashes mobile suit after finding out he messed up the directional setup. Jocobius send three GM Quel units to destroy the bandits and Wayline. As one of GM Quel units is about to shoot Wayline the blue Gelgoog from the simulation appears and takes down all three GM Quel units. The pilot the unknown blue Gelgoog of is none other than Uma Lightning. Volume 02 MATERIAL-B006: Uma Lightning Continuing the battle, the blue Gelgoog locks onto Wayline's Zaku. In desperation, he fires his machinegun to try and hit the suit. Incredibly, it evades Wayline's attack by using its leg mounted thrusters. The gun runs out of ammo, and Wayline throws the machinegun at the Gelgoog as a distraction. Wayline grabs a Magella Top Cannon left behind by the bandits, but he can't use the cannon since the fire control system won't recognize it. Rimia tells him to switch targeting to manual mode. The Gelgoog starts charging towards the Zaku and manages to chop off its right arm, but Wayline somehow gets the fire control to work and fires point blank at the Gelgoog. The Gelgoog targets him again, but a NRX-044 Asshimar piloted by Broglie, along with his 13th MS Team, show up to take out the remaining forces. Broglie battles the Gelgoog until Uma cuts off the Asshimar's arm and then retreats. Broglie commented on how Uma was speeding up his schedule. Led gets out of the damaged Zaku and wonders how he managed to survive. A group of Federation soldiers then talked to some of the bandits about their intentions, but one of them vaguely responded by reciting a poem. Later, Rimia wondered how Led was able to use the cannon despite him saying that he couldn't pilot Zeon suits. MATERIAL-B007: F.S.S. Scott another member of the F.S.S. explains to Rimia the organization's history. In U.C. 0080, the organization was formed after the end of the One Year War as part of the military under the weapons research committee. It's goal was to systematically research Federation and Zeon weaponry created during the One Year War. The first chairman was Oxner Cliff which during that time the F.S.S. has undergone restructuring several times. The F.S.S. receives a lot of patronage from retired military officials. The F.S.S. funding comes from the federation parliament's budget and donations from private persons and business who endorse there goals. Also, the F.S.S. even have a few sponsors from the Republic of Zaon. In U.C. 0084, the F.S.S. underwent a large reorganization during that time the Federation and the Republic wanted to show off that both sides had reconciled making the investigation into military history become a joint project. Jill Brocken Hoover the F.S.S. leader who brought in Led Wayline makes sure that a lot of the different records are in storage. Lots of the records could be harmful to certain individuals, organizations, or businesses records someone wants to keep preserved in order to control someone else or records to be made public over a period of time. The Rimia goes over the data of the blue Gelgoog Brandon extracted from. They found out the Gelgoog is an improve version that undergone extensive upgrading and remodeling to keep it functional. The material and technology are from the Federation. The Gelgoog's magnetic coating and even flames made by the fuel matches the ones used by the federation. This proves the blue Gelgoog was built by the Federation, but it belongs to an organization with access to Federation technology and supplies. The person who is piloting the blue Gelgoog doesn't use any of the modern mobile suits which has better technology because Uma wants to send a message. Later on, Jacobius goes to F.S.S. headquarters. MATERIAL-B008: Chimera Jacobius Node the president of P.M.C. Themis, which is comprised of former Federation, Zeon, and Titans soldiers, meets with Rimia and Scott. He asks them if they have any information on the blue Gelgoog, but Rimia tells Jacobius that the data is restricted. He suggested a trade of information. He then pulls out a picture of a Zanzibar class and beside it is the blue Gelgoog. In U.C. 0079, the Zanzibar class kai - CCM-91 Chimaira was a ship belonging to the Chimera Corps. The army brass ordered the development of the of the Zanzibar class kai in response to the sense of danger from the White Base and the mobile units on board, but the it was not developed specifically for the Chimera Corps. According to documents only three Zanzibar class kai were built and one was assigned to the elite Chimera Corps. It is said the other two Zanzibar kai ships were not used during the war. The current status of all Zanzibar kai ships are unknown. At the end of One Year War, many ships have left to Axis but there were no reports of the CCM-91 Chimaira. There were witness seeing a ship in the corridor reef airspace right before the end of the One Year War. However, based on the ships characteristics it was not a match. Jacobius then explains Chimera Corps history. During the One Year War they were both one of the most famous units as well as one of the most shrouded in mystery. The Chimera Corps received the best pilots, the latest mobile units, and resources to maintain it they settle for nothing less than the best. He goes on telling Rimia there is a rumor about the Chimera Corps are hiding the treasure of the Zabi family. The men of the Chimera Corps weren't just ace pilots most of them were experienced commanders able to support the unit with abundance of expertize, not just piloting skills. Normally they would have been stationed all across the frontline to raise the level of the army as a whole, but they were all brought to the same place. The strongest battalion ever made and yet Kycilia Zabi the Chimera's owner hardly ever put them to use other than the Battle of A Baoa Qu. Before leaving Jacobius sees Wayline and later on tells Oxner of Wayline not being Johnny Ridden. Oxner believes Jacobius since he was a former Chimera Corps member. After his conversation with Oxner he admits to himself Wayline might be Ridden he could have done surgery to change the face and the voice. There is no way he could pretend not to know him since Ridden isn't that subtle. In South America in the Amazon river Basin, Uma Lightning and his forces make camp near a crater of what was known to be Jaburo base. MATERIAL-B009: J.B. Hoover Oxner Cliff is in New Yark for the 10th Anniversary of Liberation from Principality of Zeon. While looking some of the mobile suits like MS-06Fs Zaku II Garma Zabi Custom they have on display he stopped and looked at the MS-07W Gouf Compound Examination Type. In U.C. 0079, Gouf Compound Examination Type is developed by California Base Mobile Suit Factory. Inspired by the development of the Gundam's core block system, the California Base created their own by combining a Gouf with a Dopp Fighter. After the recapture of the California Base the Gouf Compound Examination Type was under the possession of the Earth Federation Forces. Later on, at the 10th Anniversary of Liberation ball, Oxner mention Chairman Gopp's history. In U.C. 0079, after Revil returned from the Principality of Zeon, Chairman Gopp was an integral part in getting the go sign for Project V. Later on, he may allowed Jamitov Hymem's rise to power and knew of the upcoming events. He bide his time and got involved with neither with the Titans and AEUG. Only he and his followers remained when the Titans were destroyed and shortly after, during the First Neo Zeon conflict, AEUG fell in decay. Then Oxner mentions his survival from a "Solar Ray" when he was guarding the rear while the Earth Federation and the Principality of Zeon were negotiating peace between each other. A short time after he managed to catch a glimpse of Chimera Corps freighter and nothing more than that. Elsewhere, near a crater of what was known to be Jaburo base. Lt.Lightning and his men found guard sensors and a camouflaged entrance that is bringing raw materials. Jaburo was abandoned due to the nuclear bomb planted by the Titans, but what it destroyed was only the central facility. Jaburo only lost its use as a command center its outer facilities still remain unscratched. Because of the radiation and the attempt to preserve nature, large areas are off limits. Uma Lightning and his forces are able to use Jaburo as hiding spot and to obtain supplies. At a F.S.S. hanger base, Rimia found new data on the blue Gelgoog and shared this information to the F.S.S. leader Jill Brocken Hoover. The data indicates the blue Gelgoog has a crushable armor made out of Gundarium composite. The crushable armor is design to protect the important mobile suit parts from getting harmed. This type of technology is used by Zeonic and Zimmad designed mobile suit, but the materials are from Earth Federation. Rimia suggests that Anaheim Electronics is behind all of this. They'll do business with anyone as long as they pay. In the end, Hoover suggests finding the supply route of Uma Lightning. MATERIAL-B010: Jaburo-1 Hoover mentions in the beginning of the One Year War, the Earth Federation Forces was an army with centralized authoritarian rule. From controlling the supply management to the lines of transportation. The Federation Forces decided there should be one place to handle all the tasks, Jaburo. But all that fell apart against the Principality of Zeon's blitz krieg tactics and their free use of minovsky particle. The Zeon's quick attack separated the squads and left them isolated. With the spread of minovsky particles, Jaburo couldn't communicate with other squads or bases. Without having any form of commutation most of the squads were considered M.I.A. Due to Zeon's colony drop and invasion on Earth, many military documents were destroyed including the personal information of squad members. When missing squads began to show up. With no information to verify the squad the Federation Forces had no choice, but to reinstate and reorganized them back to duty. Hoover then suggested there could be a chance of Zeon soldiers may have posed as one of the missing squads. If they have comrades within the Federation they could get request forms easily. Also, there could be people involved with the military selling staff registries. Rimia sets the team mission to find a squad that disappeared during the One Year War or after the One Year War and got reinstated. Hoover added on the squad won't be a regular fighting force since they haven't been caught yet, but they are still under the command of the Federation. At Jaburo, Jacobius Node discovers Uma Lightning and his forces are hiding at. Node piloting a modified Gelgoog Cannon for sniper use along with a Hi-Zack carrying an energy tank that is connected to the Gelgoog Cannon's long-range beam rifle. Jacobius aim and fires at Uma, but he misses. Uma returns fire and hits the Hi-Zack carrying the energy tank. Both Jacobius and Uma dropped their weapons, pulled out their twin beam sword, and commenced slashing each other. Uma screams at Jacobius to lead him to the "Minaret". He reminds him of the pact the Chimera made to be the guardians of balance. The men who gain power and influence will turn out to be tyrants. Jacobius responded by saying he gave the power and influence to Oxner. Then Jacobius fires his 3-tube missile launcher at Uma, but he manages to block it with his shield. At the same time, a surveillance camera captures the whole battle. Chairman Gopp's assistance then tells him the "Minaret" seems to be at Jaburo. Volume 03 MATERIAL-C011: Players While Jacobius and Uma continue their fight in Jaburo, a surveillance team gets bored with their job. A blond girl using the name "Johnny Ridden" tells the crew to contact a Garuda-class transport to bombard Jaburo with missiles. Jacobius blames Uma for the attack but he denies it, saying he should think more of nature. Jacobius contacts Oxner who tells him about the Garuda above them. Jacobius then wonders who else could have been staking out Jaburo. After the missiles ceased. Jacobious exits his Gelgoog and says they should have destroyed the "Minaret" since it's too big to move, and wonders what Oxner will do. Meanwhile, Uma retreats underwater with a team of MSM-07E Z'Gok-E and laments having to start over, but was more certain than ever that the Minaret was at Jaburo and wondered if he should tell his team in space. At Side 5, a Federation fleet led by the San Domingo with a team of RGM-86R GM III chases a group of Neo Zeon remnants that include a Endra-class cruiser and a group of AMX-006 Gaza-D units. The San Domingo tells the GM pilots not to worry about saving fuel and just destroy the fleet. One of the GM pilots, Yamaguchi, becomes an ace by shooting down one of the Gaza D's, but is quicky shot down himself. Just then, a team of 3 Gelgoogs appear on the battlefield. The Neo Zeon forces in the Endra think they're allies, but one of the Gelgoogs destroys the bridge of the Endra and some Gaza D's. The remaining GM pilot is in shock but one of the Gelgoogs slices the GM in half with a twin beam sword. By their markings, the team of Gelgoogs belongs to the Chimera Corps. One of the pilots, Siemens, thought about how he wanted to be a baker on Side 1 before Uma contacted him, and another Gelgoog pilot, Emma, wanted to be a bakers wife. The third pilot, Cristobal, complains about how all spacenoids wanted to be bakers, and Siemens tells him that being a baker was a dream job and made an analogy, comparing bread to life. Emma contacted Siemens and asked how Uma was doing on Earth. Siemens calls Uma a big shot, but Cristobal worries that both the Federation and Zeon would get suspicions if the number of vanishing fleets at Side 5 increased, which would lead to investigations. Emma and Siemens wonder what exactly Uma planned to send to them, but they would have to hold the area until Uma arrived in space. Cristobal tells Siemens that Uma had presumably found Johnny Ridden on Earth, and Siemens says that Uma was obsessed with finding the missing ace. Siemens tells the others that Johnny Ridden died the day they made a pact with Oxner Cliff. Back at the FSS, a bored Led Wayline gets in the mood to pilot a mobile suit. MATERIAL-C012: Hope At the Earth Federation 72nd Experimental Aerospace Test Facility, Rimia Greenwood tests the thrusters for the FF-X7Bst Core Booster Plan004. During the One Year War, the Core Booster Plan004 was originally created to increase the survival rate of mobile suit pilots by functioning as an escape system. It's a highly agile fighter jet and the by-product of development of the FF-X7-Bst Core Booster. Since the mass-produced RGM-79 GM was never installed with a Core Block System, the production line was stopped. However, there were still mobile units using core block systems and the Earth Federation had to keep spare parts around. The Core Fighters were given a booster unit to increase its fire power, agility, and mobility. This way the Earth Federation could salvage their expenses by mass-producing them as Core Boosters. The Core Booster's performance surpassed even the FF-S3 Saberfish, which was the newest Fighter during that time. Since the Core Booster had an equivalent performance as the Gundam's power plant and weaponry similar to Gundam's beam rifle. The problem was the Core Boosters cost, however its construction and armaments were re-evaluated. Then it was sent to the White Base for a test drive. In the end, the Earth Federation continued to building Core Booster units. They even settled using parts of the core fighter and switching to solid ammunition. The Jet Core Booster II and other projects would later be developed. Back to the Aerospace Test Facility, space debris are entering the atmosphere, but a nearby base fires missiles and destroys them. Rimia asks Brandon where was he during the One Year War. He respond he was attending college. Then Rimia goes on explain her life during the One Year War. While at the same time they were being watched by a little blond girl. While in grade school, Rimia notices some of the other kids were not showing up for one reason or another. These kids who evacuated with their families or kids whose parents were suspected of treason. She wore an old fashion uniform for school. She was taught the history of the Principality of Zeon and why the Earth Federation are the antagonist of the war. Houses in the neighborhood became more and more empty. There were even blackouts, yet the city still had lights (This is to hide the decreasing population, Gundam The Plot to Assassinate Gihren Volume 2 Ch. 16). Later on, Rimia and her older sister were sent to boarding school, while her father was sent to the frontline. Once the war was over, her father was missing in action and most of her relatives in the other colonies were dead. She and her sister ended up without a family. Back to the present, Led walks in anxiously to pilot the Core Fighter Plan004. MATERIAL-C013: Funny contact Led Wayline prepares to launch in the Core Booster Plan004, but before he sorties he questions Rima why the unit is painted in red with the initial R.B on the side of wing. Rima answered its painted after the famous pilot during the first World War the "Red Baron" to bring some glory into the machine but Wayline knows its painted after Johnny Ridden. While flying high above the skies the data transmission from the Core Fighter have stopped due to the rise of high concentrations of Minovsky particles. The test team tries to laser lock the Core Booster but cannot due to the clouds covering it. The test team then detects an unknown unit traveling at mach 3.3 entering the flight test area they sent an inquiry to other bases and civilian air travel agency. Wayline tries to detect the unit but he was bombarded by missiles. He quickly dodges them and detects the enemy coming out from the clouds. He fires the Core Booster's mega particle cannons and 25mm machineguns at it. The unknown unit used its missiles as shields to block Wayline's attack. Wayline suspects the pilot to be a female for having good eye coordination fro blocking his attack. The pilot of the unknown unit then welcomes Wayline as "Johnny Ridden." Wayline questions the pilot if she is same pilot of the Blue Gelgoog. She answers Wayline she is not Uma. The enemy reveals to be the little blond girl from the previous chapter piloting a red ORX-005 Gaplant with a unicorn emblem. She also reveals she is also been called "Johnny Ridden". The Gaplant passes by the Core Booster and drops a missile launcher pack which then fires at it. MATERIAL-C014: Funny talk Continuing from the previous chapter, Wayline dodges the missiles coming towards him by changing the all-direction vector nozzles. He manages to get out of the clouds and make contact with the laser sensor. While the test team tries to pinpoint Wayline the Gaplant keeps on attacking. The pilot wanted to see if Wayline was really Johnny Ridden or not to verify if she is Johnny Ridden herself. She recites a story about a mythical beast to Wayline to hear his reaction but he does not understand what it got to with anything. She cannot tell if he really have forgotten or just pretending. The little girl decides to kill Wayline anyway whether he is pretending to be Johnny Ridden or not. She tries not stay to long or else her foster father will be angry. Wayline keeps dodging the Gaplant's attacks but the thruster are running out of fuel. He heads towards the sun light which blinds the little girl and he ejects the booster unit which then went straight towards the Gaplant. The little girls fires the Gaplant's beam rifles but having no fuel the booster unit failed to explode. It crashes into the Gaplant but one last attempt it shoots down the Core Fighter along with it. MATERIAL-C015: Three Sided Crest +1 Wayline crashes into an environmental improvement plant and he sends out a distress signal. Elsewhere on the island, the little blond girl sent out a distress signal but she thinks its her chance to escape from Gopp. However, she does not have enough information on the world from when she was sleeping and does not even known her name. At the 72nd Experimental Aerospace Test Facility, the team picks up both distress signals both belonging to the Earth Federation. They dispatched a rescue team to the middle of the ocean at the 6th environmental improvement plant. An artificial island created Earth Federation government after the One Year War to improve the Earth's deteriorating environment. Growing large quantities of plant life with increased growth speed to absorb more carbon dioxide and release more oxygen. Only three out seven islands were sunk after the colony drop and other things. Elsewhere, Chairman Gopp receives the news and calls Brigadier General Mishima to secure Wayline and the little girl (Ingrid Zero). At a test facility for beam rifle weaponry, Captain Uma and his team appeared in an R & D test squad to hide their whereabouts and reduce suspicions. Uma also receives news from Oxner's office about Wayline's crashland and heads out to secure him. But if the operation comes to worse they have Anaheim to back them up. At Themis headquarters, Jacobius was just informed about Wayline and Ingrid Zero crashland. He already knows Chairman Gopp has put the Protege's Airbone troops into action and Uma already taking action as well. He orders to mobilize any available squad and wonders about Oxner's action. At Oxner's office, he receives a report on the status of Brigadier General Mishima's 104th airborne division, Uma Lightning's 202nd engineering battalion, Themis, and the Aerospace test facility. However, his main focus is not Wayline, but Rimia's Haro. Oxner believes the Haro took some of their data on Luna II and sends his personnel assistance to destroy the Haro and deal with its owner. MATERIAL-C016: Intermission Volume 04 MATERIAL-D017: Exman MATERIAL-D018: Artificial Newtype MATERIAL-D019: Terrible Hunter MATERIAL-D020: Roar MATERIAL-D021: Wounded Beast Volume 05 MATERIAL-E022: Large Loss Chapter 00: Special MATERIAL-E023: Revenge of Ide MATERIAL-E024: Signal MATERIAL-E025: Return of... MATERIAL-E026: Hell fire... MATERIAL-E027: Analyze MATERIAL-F028 New Limit Volume 06 MATERIAL-F029 Relation MATERIAL-F030 X Room MATERIAL-F031 Blue Blood MATERIAL-F032 Shaky MATERIAL-F033 Suspicious Volume 07 MATERIAL-G034 Organize MATERIAL-G035 It Began to MATERIAL-G036 Keep Going MATERIAL-G037 Under Water MATERIAL-G038 As It Happens MATERIAL-G039 Warred Volume 08 MATERIAL-H40 Rule MATERIAL-H41 Let’s Roll! MATERIAL-H42 Straighten Characters F.S.S. (Federation Survey Service) *Rimia Greenwood: Daughter of famous Zeon ace pilot Roy Greenwood, she is charged with collecting data on various mobile suits of the One Year War. *Led Wayline: A test pilot who is trying to recollect his own memories as a Zeon pilot and his connection to the famous "Crimson Lightning" Johnny Ridden. *Ashley Brown Brandon: Aka "Bob". He assists Rimia in collecting data on various mobile suits of the One Year War. *Jill Brocken Hoover: President of the F.S.S. *Scott Andersen Earth Federation Government *Oxner Cliff: Aide of the Federation prime minister. He was a part of General Revil's staff during the One Year War. He is a strong candidate to become the next prime minister. *Gopp: Congress chairman, he helped lay the groundwork for the promotion and election of Oxner Cliff. *Sumoria Earth Federation Forces *Broglie Ligera:A Federal lieutenant and commander of the 13th MS Air Force Company. He piloted the RB-79M Ball Type M during the One Year War. *Yazan Gable:A famous ace pilot who fought for the Titans during the Gryps Conflict. *Mishima P.M.C. Themis *Jacobius Node: Is a former Chimera Corps member who works for Oxner Cliff in finding Johnny Ridden. He is also the president of P.M.C. Themis, which is comprised of former Federation, Zeon, and Titans soldiers. Chimera Corps *Uma Lightning: A former member of the Chimera Corps team, he is searching for "Minaret." He pilots a blue Gelgoog. Siemens, Aimé, Cristobal Former members of the Chimera Corps. They are a trio of skilled pilots using vintage Gelgoog mobile suits. They are securing an area in space in Earth orbit at the request of Uma Lightning. *Johnny Ridden (Ingrid 0) :A young girl first seen monitoring the battle that broke out in the vicinity of Jaburo. She refers to herself as "Johnny Ridden" and also called "Ingrid 0" by Oxner Cliff and Chairman Gopp, however, she cannot recall her real name. She is a former Chimera Corps member and Cyber Newtype who was woken from cryogenic sleep. She pilots a red ORX-005 Gaplant. *Gerald Sakai *Meyer May Others *Rubens *Horst Harness Mechanics Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons *FA-78-1B Gundam Full Armor Type-B *RB-79M Ball Type M *RGC-80 GM Cannon *RGM-79C Kai *RGM-79HC GM Guard Custom *RGM-79KC GM Interceptor Custom *RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom *RGM-79V GM Night Seeker *RMS-179 GM II *RGM-86R GM III *RMV-3M Local Control Type Guntank *RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type *NRX-044 Asshimar *ORX-005 Gaplant (Ingrid-0 Custom) Vehicles and Support Units *CB-X5SGT Gunperry Sturm Type *Base Jabber *G-Fighter Ground Bombardment Type *Fanfan *FF-X7Bst Core Booster Plan004 *Pegasus-class *Salamis-class P.M.C. Themis Mobile Weapons *MS-14C-1A Gelgoog Cannon *RGM-79Q GM Quel *RMS-106 Hizack Vehicles and Support Units *DFA-03 Dopp *Fat Uncle *FF-6 TIN Cod *Gaw Principality of Zeon Mobile Weapons *MAN-08 Elmeth *MS-06A Zaku II Early Type *MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom) *MS-06G Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type *MS-07W Gouf Compound Examination Type *MS-09R Rick Dom *MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type *MS-14B Gelgoog Uma Lightning Custom *MS-14BR Gelgoog A Baoa Qu Battle Type *MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon (Thomas Kurtz colors) *MS-14C-1A Gelgoog Cannon *MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type *MSM-03C Hygogg *MSM-07E Z'Gok-E *MSM-07N Ram Z’Gok *MSM-10 Zock Vehicles and Support Units *CCM-91 Chimaira *Gaw *Gwazine-class *Jukon-class Neo Zeon Mobile Weapons *AMX-003 Gaza-C Vehicles and Support Units *Endra-class Gallery Image:smsv_r01_01.jpg MSV-R The Return of Johnny Ridden Material Vol 2.jpg MSV-R The Return of Johnny Ridden Material Vol 3.jpg MSV-R The Return of Johnny Ridden Material Vol 4.jpg MSV-R The Return of Johnny Ridden Material Vol 5.JPG MSV-R The Return of Johnny Ridden Material Vol.6.jpg MSV-R The Return of Johnny Ridden Vol.7.jpg MSVRC1.jpg|Chapter 1: Voice MSV-R02 01.jpg|Chapter 2: Picture MSV-R03 01.jpg|Chapter 3: Emblem MSV-R04 01.jpg|Chapter 4: 3 on 3 MSV-R05 01.jpg|Chapter 5: Realize MSV-R06 01.jpg|Chapter 6: Uma Lightning MSV-R07 01.jpg|Chapter 7: F.S.S. MSV-R08 01.jpg|Chapter 8: Chimera MSV-R09 01.jpg|Chapter 9: J.B. Hoover MSVR1032.png|Chapter 10: Jaburo 456434MS32.jpg|Chapter 11: Players 14de62d0c8e98a.jpg|Chapter 12: Hope 14e1c047170406.jpg|Chapter 13: Funny contact 6204191020110731120640065.jpg|Chapter 14: Funny Talk MSV-R15 01.jpg|Chapter 15: Three Sided Crest 54974554201201211127502507858816248 000.jpg|Chapter 16: Intermission 54974554201201121601481992094477152_000.jpg|Chapter 17: Exman 55826416201202102348342209737769407_000.jpg|Chapter 18: Artificial Newtype 54974554201203251935281827160593671 000.jpg|Chapter 19: Terrible Hunter 5631107620120421.jpg|Chapter 20: Roar 56311076201205261541262573890554255_000.jpg|Chapter 21: Wounded Beast 56311076201206161438291509440999391_000.jpg|Chapter 22: Large Loss 56311076201207211739311025211211424_001.jpg|Chapter 00: Special Revenge of Ide Chapter 23.jpg|Chapter 23: Revenge of Ide 56311076201208262126017579968373395_000.jpg|Chapter 24: Signal Chapter 25 Return of.jpg|Chapter 25: Return of… Chapter 26 Hell fire.jpg|Chapter 26: Hell fire Chapter 27 Analyze.jpg|Chapter 27: Analyze MSV-R Chapter 28.jpg|Chapter 28: New Limit MSV-R Chapter 29.jpg|Chapter 29: Relation MSV-R Chapter 30.jpg|Chapter 30: X Room MSV-R Chapter 31.jpg|Chapter 31: Blue Blood MSV-R Chapter 32.jpg|Chapter 32: Shaky MSV-R Chapter 33.jpg|Chapter 33: Suspicious MSV-R Chapter 34.jpg|Chapter 34 MSV-R Chapter 35.jpg.jpg|Chapter 35 MSV-R Chapter 36.jpg|Chapter 36 MSV-R Chapter 37.jpg|Chapter 37 MATERIAL-G038 As It Happens.jpg MATERIAL-H40 RULE.jpg MATERIAL-H42 STRAIGHTEN.jpg References Gallery 5183.jpg 6160.jpg 14ed6fa5512a07.jpg Johnnyridden2.jpg 20120328200800-21852.jpg MS-06S Zaku II MSV-R.jpg MS-14C And RGM-70SP.jpg MSV-R The Return of Johnny Ridden MS 2.jpg See also *''MSV-R'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam The Plot to Assassinate Gihren'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam MSV Battle Chronicle Johnny Ridden'' *''Gundam Pilot Series of Biographies: The Brave Soldiers in the Sky'' References *MSV-R:The Return of Johnny Ridden on mangareader.net Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-715592-3-C0979; December 25, 2010, Kadokawa Shoten *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-715693-7-C0979; April 26, 2011, Kadokawa Shoten *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-715812-2-C0979; 26, 2011, Kadokawa Shoten *Vol.4 ISBN 978-4-04-120209-8-C0979; March 26, 2012, Kadokawa Shoten *Vol.5 ISBN 978-4-04-120450-4-C0979; September 26, 2012, Kadokawa Shoten *Vol.6 ISBN 978-4-04-120637-9-C0979; March 26, 2013, Kadokawa Shoten *Vol.7 ISBN 978-4-04-120841-0-C0979; September 26, 2013, Kadokawa Shoten *Vol.8 ISBN 978-4-04-121063-5-C0979; March 26, 2014, Kadokawa Shoten External links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=201009000008 *MSV-R:The Return of Johnny Ridden on MAHQ.net *http://www.geocities.jp/allthatgundam/comic/msvr.htm ja:機動戦士ガンダム MSV-R ジョニー・ライデンの帰還 Category:Series